Southern Accents
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Scott notices one thing Logan seems to find in all of his girlfriends and it isn't their hair style. Scott helps Logan realzie what he saw long ago


Southern Accents

"Took you long enough," Logan grumbled getting on board the Blackbird. "I was waiting around here forever," he glared at Scooter.

"Well that's not my fault," Scott said "someone called from Hawaii and last time I checked, no the mansion still isn't on Hawaii." Scott pulled the hatch up and looked back "who's she?" he nodded towards the red head who followed Logan on the plane.

"Her name's Britney," Logan said "she's kinda been my plus one on my trip."

"Hm someone won't like that," Scott muttered.

"What was that Scooter?" Logan said. "You got Jeanie stashed somewhere on this metal heap or something?"

"Right, right go ahead bring her up," Scott rolled his eyes.

"What's that mean?" Logan barked.

"It's ok Logan," Brittney cooed undoing her seat belt and walking up behind him to rub his back. Scott noticed with interest that the girl had a southern accent, really Logan so have the last 15 girls you've picked up Scott thought rolling his eyes.

"Jean's on an intern program out in England and since she's going to be gone for a while she decided to cut off the engagement so thanks for that Logan. Really makes me glad I took time out of my day to come pick you up."

"It's ok," another southern accent, much more ingrained, spoke. "Scott don't be so rude," she walked up in one of the tight purple X-suits and sat beside him. "It really wasn't _that_ long of a trip and hopefully I was a good companion."

"Marie?" Logan asked.

"Oh hi Logan," she turned and smiled at her long ago friend. He hadn't aged a day while she, she had grown up. Her hair was long and still raven black with the white streak she adored. Her face had grown up perfectly and not one wrinkle sat on her southern face. "Logan?" she gave him a funny look.

"Sorry kid hey what trouble have you gotten into while I was gone?" he asked.

"Well for starters growing out of bein' a kid," she turned giving him a look. "I'm twenty three now Logan."

"What but when I left-"

"I was sixteen turning seventeen, I know," she nodded.

"Well wow so I've really been gone about six years?"

"Yes really," she said not looking back at him.

"So did I miss anything exciting?" he asked "you get yourself a boyfriend." He sat in his seat really hoping she'd say no.

"Nope," she said and his heart jumped with joy "I got myself a fiancé," she said and that, hurt. Oh that hurt like hell.

"Well let me see that rock!" he said getting up.

"Logan sit down!" she shrieked. "We're going through high turbulan-" before Marie could even finish Logan was thrown back. "Logan!" she yelled looking back.

"Hold on," Scott said.

"Why what's wrong?" Marie asked looking over and staying in her seat to help him.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Logan grunted.

"Jo- Logan your girlfriend! Scott what's going on?" she yelled as the girl was expelled from the jet.

"Malfunction," he grunted.

"I've got it," Marie said and jumped from her seat, "Scott keep this thing in the air!"

"Be careful!" he retorted.

Marie jumped from the plane and grabbed the girl. Logan rushed to the opening to watch in horror. "Marie!" he yelled after her. She screamed in pain as her shoulder blades began to expand. From them in a bloody mess popped a pair of wings. As the two women fell to the ground Marie's wings began to kick in.

"What are you you freak of nature!" she screamed hitting Marie.

"Ow!" Marie's voice echoed as the sudden kick made her let the other woman go.

"Marie it's ok!" Logan said.

"What kind of X-man are you?" she yelled as she allowed herself to fly after the lady. She let her down slowly and then went back to the ship. She sighed and fell to the floor tired.

"Not to worry you Marie but I could use some help," Scott called.

"Right," she pushed herself up and went back to her seat. She began working with the controls as well and soon they got the hatch closed once again. "Sorry about your girl Logan," Marie said while typing away at the controls trying to find the source of the malfunction.

"It's ok," Logan shrugged.

"Didn't you like her?" Rogue asked.

"Ya I guess but I don't know didn't know her that long," he shrugged.

"Only caught her accent?" Scott asked.

"What do ya mean?" Marie asked looking oddly at Scott.

"Don't worry about it kid," Logan said.

"Still not a kid," she snapped.

"Sorry, so are we almost home?" he reclined back.

"Ya just a few more minutes," Scott answered.

After a mostly silent ride back from that point forth Marie was the first person out of the vehicle. She bounded down the ramp and ran straight into… Pyro's arms! Logan was a bit flabbergasted as he claimed her lips with his. "Jaw up," Scott said as he walked by. Ok so he was _really_ surprised.

"How are you?" Pyro kissed along her jaw as he asked.

"It was alright while we were out. The ride there was nice and calm," Marie glared playfully over at Logan and was shocked when she saw a hateful glare fixated on her. "W-why don't we go get dinner or something," Marie took his hand and walked away from Logan with worry building up in her stomach.

"Nice job," Scott said as he once again walked by Logan.

"Shut it Scooter!" he yelled.

"If you want her you'll have to make a move soon," and with that Scott took his exit.

Logan grumbled to himself as he went into the dining area. He jumped back about a thousand feet seeing John kiss Kitty. Oh Kitty why couldn't she just leave Rogue's boyfriends alone? First Bobby now John, Logan shook his head.

He was deciding if he needed to tell Rogue or not when he ran into her sitting on the couch. "Hey darlin'," he smiled at her.

"Oh hey Logan," she smiled up.

"So where's John?"

"Oh he's in the kitchen makin out with Kitty," Rogue looked up.

Logan didn't really know how to respond to that. "Isn't that a problem?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh no," she looked up at him with a weird look. "Why would it- oh that's right you didn't know. Ok sorry ya Pyro and I have only been playing together to get Kitty jealous and now that it worked I'm officially free." Marie smiled up at him "ok so what was with that death glare earlier?"

"Earlier when?" Logan feigned ignorance.

"When you tried to kill me with your eyes," Rogue glared at him.

Logan pulled a hand to his neck "ok well um I don't know."

"Don't lie," she shook her head looking at him.

"I just didn't like seeing you with him."

"Why?" she asked giving him a funny look.

"He has a thing for Southern accents," Scott said walking though.

"I'll stab you," Logan threatened.

"Better not Scott's my mentor and I need him," Rogue said.

"Figures you'd choose Scooter."

"Well I was going to pick you but you disappeared for something around six years. Scott's been really good to me Logan."

Logan sighed and huffed sitting beside Rogue. "Kiss her," Scott said "she has that accent you love," he rolled his eyes leaving.

"Why did he say that?" Rogue asked her cheeks flashing red.

"Well you know kid it's just-"

"I'm not a kid Logan," she said throwing her leg over his lap to punctuate her point. "And I kind of think I might know why Scott said that," she looked into his eyes.

"Oh really?" Logan asked pulling her further onto his lap. "Well maybe I should take his advice?" he tested the waters.

"I would."

Logan pressed his overly chapped lips onto her nice smooth ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Maybe Scooter is helpful every once in a while," Logan said.

"Told you he's a good mentor," Rogue smiled.

**AN: So this is an ok one-shot usually I write better but I don't know what happened half way through it kind of went downhill I apologize. Please review and try and be kind.**


End file.
